Finding peace
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: spoilers for Bourne legacy. Marta/Aaron fluff


I don't write fluff well but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. :) Sappy, romantic fluff ahead

Title: Finding peace  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Marta/Aaron

Marta Shearing leaned against the bamboo railing of the back deck of her new home. The two story light green beach house was on the southern most island of the Philippines and had the Sulu sea and beachfront as a backyard.. Palm trees dotted the area around the house and a hammock was set up between two on the left side. The nearest town was a small fishing village about five miles to the north. Aaron had surprised her with the keys two days before. It was an anniversary for them of sorts. It'd been six months since they left the United States. Six months since Marta Shearing and Aaron Cross ceased to exist. They'd been off the grid and Marta wasn't sure if it was pure luck or dumb luck but they hadn't been found. There had been no attacks, nobody following, nothing weird just the two of them exploring a beautiful country and amazing part of the world.

This new way of life had certainly been an adjustment. Since leaving their friends on the fishing junk six months earlier Marta and Aaron had criss-crossed the island country traveling mainly by boat. They'd picked up odd jobs where they could: somebody needing help unloading a ship, beachside cafe needing a waitress or bartender for a few days etc Marta did miss her old life; her family and friends. However, knowing they were safe made it all worthwhile. Marta heard the glass door slide open and turned to see Aaron walking towards her carrying a tray full of food and a bottle of wine.

"Thought we'd have dinner out here."Cross explained as he set the tray down on the patio table.

Marta smiled. "Sounds wonderful and smells amazing."

As she sat down and enjoyed the delicious dinner Marta still couldn't believe that Aaron was still with her. He could've left at any time; gone their separate ways. With Aaron free of the meds there was no obligation for him to stay; yet he did. They'd only had a handful of arguments and considering they spent twenty-four/seven together that was remarkable. The love that had blossomed between them seemed to iron out any difference of opinions they had. The more time that passed...the farther Aaron got from being an outcome agent the more content he seemed. That had been one of the joys for Marta to see that happen. To see Aaron evolve into the amazing person he was.

"You never did tell me how you found this place."Marta stated as she took a sip of wine.

Aaron smiled as he reached over and entwined. "Thought I had."

Marta returned his smile as she shook her head. "No."

"Remember that job I had a month or so ago unloading the fish from the barge?"Cross asked.

"Yes, the smelliest fish in the world."Shearing replied as she wrinkled her nose. "You smelled like fish for a week."

Aaron chuckled. "Yeah, well it was worth it. One of the other workers had a cousin who was trying to sell this place. He showed me a picture and I knew you'd love it."

"I do love it."Marta responded as she glanced out at the setting sun. "It's so peaceful here."

"I'm glad."Cross stated as he leaned across the table and kissed Marta briefly.

They finished the rest of the meal in companionable silence. Once done eating Aaron stood and walked around the table pulling Marta to her feet. He guided them to the railing and pulled Marta into an embrace. Marta leaned back against Aaron's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Together they watched the last rays of the sunset color the water.

"I promise I will find a way for you to go home."Aaron vowed quietly.

Marta turned in his arms. When her life had been turned upside down and stolen from her all she had wanted to do was get it back. Time had caused Marta's priorities to change. She still missed her old life and being a doctor and scientist. Going home didn't consume her any more and she finally understood why. Marta had found peace at least a little slice of it.

"I already am home."Shearing replied with a smile.

Aaron lightly touched Marta's left cheek with his hand before leaning in and capturing her lips in a kiss.

"I love you."Cross whispered as they broke apart.

Marta melted into Aaron's embrace resting her head on his right shoulder. "I love you too."

end


End file.
